The invention relates to a baling press having a pressing chamber and an apparatus for wrapping a bale in a wrapping web and having at least one rotating conveyor element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,207 shows a baling press having a baling chamber, which is defined by a plurality of bale-forming belts and defines an opening through which the crop material enters into the chamber. Wrapping material supply means having a feed roll housing for feeding wrapping material from a feed roll are provided to wrap the bale after its formation, the supply means cooperating with the bale-forming belts for the transportation of tie wrapping material